1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to files used for filing human nails or callouses, and particularly, a file which has on its abrasive surface a sanitizing agent that is released during filing.
2. Background Discussion
A major problem encountered by professional nail care specialists and manicurists is fungal or other types of infection of a client's nails. The general public isn't even aware of this potential risk of infection, and nail files which they purchase have no means for avoiding or minimizing this risk of infection. Sometimes professional nail care specialists and manicurists, in order to avoid or minimize the likelihood of spreading any infection, immerse the nail files in a solution containing a sanitizing agent. An example of a suitable sanitizing solution is an aqueous product sold under the trademark Benz-All. A jar filled with this solution and having a moveable tray is used to hold several files. The files are supported by the tray so that they are completely emersed below the surface of the solution. The tray is manually lifted from the solution and a file removed for use. This file must then be dried prior to use with the sanitizing agent evaporating. This is a messy procedure. Typically, a nail file comprises a support member made of rigid plastic or wood and covered with a water-proof or non-water proof sand paper. Such files are subject to attack by the solution which chemically corrodes the file, substantially shortening the useful life of the file. A similar hazard of infection occurs with foot files used to remove unwanted skin and file toe nails.